Cause In Your Arms I Look To Stay
by xxxxMe
Summary: Tori's husband James died in a car accident. Beck is comforting her, but what if Tori and Beck fall in love? What if they don't? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! BERI/CABBIE/ JANDRÉ. Future fic. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Cause in your arms I look to stay.

Chapter 1.

Tori POV;

Cat was married with Robbie.

André was married with Kim.

Jade was married with Roger.

Beck was still single.

My husband James died.

He was in war.

I didn't know why, we had a few millions of money.

He always said he wanted to do something for his country.

The USA didn't wanted him to die.

I was now standing at the edge of his grave.

My friends still behind me.

Tears were rolling down my cheek.

Everyone had someone to love.

Well, except Beck.

I didn't.

'Tori…?' Jade's husband Roger whispered.

I just nodded.

'Are you…coming with us?' Jade asked.

'No…I want to stay here.' I whispered threw the tears.

'I'm sorry Tori, but we have to go to the kids.' She said.

'It's okay, I still have the others' I tried to smile, but failed.

'Actually, we are going to the kids to, I'm so sorry Tori…' Cat said, but not in her usual bubbly voice.

'It's okay' I said again.

'Do you want me to stay with you?' Beck asked, stepping forward to me.

'You really want to?' I whispered again.

'Everything for you' That let my hart melt. I… wait what! That let my hart melt! I couldn't fall for Beck Oliver! Can I?

'Thank you' We all said our goodbye's, and Beck and I were now standing there in silence, staring at the stone, being putted on his grave.

_James Joseph Maslow._

_26-09-1991/03-01-2016_

I started to cry again, and felt Beck's arms snake around me.

'Shh…I think it's better if you go home' He said into my hair.

'Yeah…' I sobbed.

We walked to Beck's car, and drove off.

About an half our later, I was standing by the door, waving at Beck.

He drove off, and I sat down on the couch.

It was so silent.

I was thinking about the last time I saw James.

Well, living.

Before he walked away, he said;

If I don't come back, move on, and live happy.

_How can I ever move on?_

I was still to silent, until I heard beeping.

_1 Message from: Beck Oliver._

_Hi Tor, I just wanted to check everything was okay._

_So, is everything okay?_

I read the message, and texted back.

_Message from Tori Vega._

_It's so silent, do you want to come over?_

A few minutes later I got a text back.

_1 Message from; Beck Oliver._

_Sure, be there in five. Love you._

I read the message over and over again.

He loves me?

The doorbell rang, and I opened.

'Hey Tori, are-' I cut him off.

'What's this?' I said, giving him the PearPhone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Do you?

Tori POV;

Beck was still staring at the message.

'What does it mean!' I shouted.

'It means what there is standing in the message.' I was shocked.

_Beck Oliver. _

_Beckett Carlos Oliver!_

_He was in love with me._

_This isn't happening._

'I know that you don't love me, it was just a mistake. I know.' He turns around.

'I'm leaving before you murder me' He then walked away.

'No…no,no,no,no…Stop!' I screamed.

'What?' Beck turned around facing me.

'You say you love me after my husband died, then let me stand there, and just walked away!' I said now, tears in my eyes. I don't know where they came from.

'I told you I know that you don't love me, and it was a mistake. I'm sorry' He looked kind of cute. I don't know why. He was wearing a black jeans, black shoes, a black shirt, and a dark blue tie.

'It wasn't a mistake' Wait, what! I don't love him…well, maybe a little crush…No, I love James…but James said you should move on….Not so fast!...When you love someone, it's time…I don't know…try!

'What do you mean?' He asked confused.

'I mean that it wasn't a mistake.' I said again.

'Explain' He said, but couldn't talk anymore, cause my lips were pressed against his.

Our tongues were fighting for dominance, and his won.

After some minutes, I heard a 'Cat OhMyGosh' and quickly we pulled away.

'Uhm…Hi you guys.' I said, probably with a red face.

'Hello you two!' André said, stepping out of the car with Kim.

Jade, Roger and Robbie quickly followed, and Jade smirked.

'Do you want to come in?' I asked, hoping they wouldn't begin.

'No, we just wanted to check on you, but I see you are good?' André said.

I gave him the shut-up look, and he quickly did what he should do.

'Okay, well…thanks, and bye' I said, still red, maybe a little pink.

A couple 'bye's' were followed, and they drove off.

I walked in the house, plopping myself down on the couch.

I was watching the movie, when I finally heard the door close.

Beck sit down on the other side of the couch, and stared at the TV.

I shoved closer to him, and let my hand rest on his, my head on his shoulder.

After about an hour the film stopped.

Beck and I were kissing again now, but more passionate than before.

I was sitting on his lap, his hands on my back, mines in his hair.

When we heard knocking, we stopped, and Beck groaned.

I pulled my shirt straight, and fixed my hair a little.

I was already dark. It was eight o'clock, and it was the day before Christmas.

Why would his funeral be on Christmas evening?

He wanted that.

But my thought's were interrupted by the person at my door.

It was my ex-boyfriend Danny. Cat's to.

'Uhm…Hi' I said confused.

'Hi Tori, can we talk?' He asked, and I let him in.

He greeted Beck, but Beck didn't replied, cause he was asleep.

I giggled softly at eh sight of his ruffled hair, and we sat down on the table.

'So?' I began the conversation.

'Well, first I'm very sorry what I did, but I really need you help. I lost my house, cause I couldn't pay for the bills, so my question is if I could live here, until I found a new house?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

Tori POV;

He was seriously asking me that? He is thinking that he could live with me!

'No' I simple stated.

'Why not!' He said standing up.

'Danny, you can't just do all this, and then come back asking me if you can live with me.' I calmed down, well, a little bit. I looked back at Danny, and saw he was standing by the door.

'What a good girlfriend are you' He said, then turned around, and walked away.

'I'm not you girlfriend, or whatever!' I shouted, walking to the door, slamming it.

Why the hell is he doing this. Tomorrow it's Christmas, and everyone is coming over for dinner. I should make a checklist. Wait, it's almost midnight. Well, I couldn't sleep.

I grabbed some paper from the desk and started to make a checklist.

Beck POV;

I woke up, and saw that I wasn't in my own house. It was Tori's. The room was filled with light, and I looked around. I saw Tori sitting on a chair, her head on the table, probably sleeping. I walked near to her, and shook her a little. She didn't respond so I careful picked her up, laying her down on the couch. I was really hungry, so I decided to make me and Tori some breakfast. I don't think she will mind if I… She won't. I walked to the kitchen, making some eggs and bacon, when I heard my name.

'Yeah?' I turned around when I scooped the food on two plates.

'What are you doing here?' I saw Tori looking at me, I placed the plates on the table, and walked to her. I sat down, and she kept staring at me with those beautiful eyes.

'You don't remember?' I asked, hoping she would.

'Well, I do, but…' She stopped, and laid her head down on my chest.

'But what?' I asked, hoping she would finish the sentence.

'What should we do now?' She asked, and my arm snaked around her waist, getting her up, so she would look in my eyes, and held my hands there.

'Tori Vega, will you please be my girlfriend?' I asked, and really thought for a moment we were still teenagers. I think she thought the same, cause she giggled a little.

'Yes' And we kissed.

'I love you' I said as we pulled away.

'I love you too' My girlfriend said, lying her head down on my shoulder.

'Are you tired? ' I asked her.

She nodded, and I put my arm around her. Soon we fell asleep, dreaming about our feature, and our live together, as a couple. Finally Tori Vega was my girlfriend. Finally my girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4;

Shall we?

Beck POV;

Hiii! I'm changing that André and Jade are married with a OC, now they're married with each other!

* * *

><p>I woke up at Tori's couch, with Tori in my arms. I was planning to go on a ski trip, with her, and all our friends. Tori didn't knew it yet, and I wasn't going to tell her.. well, not when she's asleep. It was 10 o'clock now, and I had woke up before around 9 o'clock. That was when I called everyone, and they all agreed with my plan. They all know too know that Tori and I are a couple, but I said they shouldn't tell Tori I said it. I told them to pack all their stuff, and be at Tori's house at 12 o'clock. I quickly rushed to the kitchen, and grabbed some food. I still had my clothes on, so that wasn't a problem. I made some French Toast, Eggs, and Bacon. Then I putted it on some plates, and set it down on the table. Tori was still asleep, so I walked over to her, and shook her. She slowly opened her eyes, en smiled.<p>

'Hi' She croaked.

'Hi babe' I kissed her.

'I'm going to change, okay?' She said, standing up.

'Sure, I made food, see you in a bit' She smiled, kissed my cheek, and walked upstairs.

I sat down at the table, grabbing my BlackBerry, and texted André. When I was done, I putted some food on my and Tori's plate, en waited for her to come down. After some minutes she walked down, and looked amazing. She was wearing a white skinny jeans, and some white shirt. She had on a black jacket, and her hair hung loosely in curls around her head. She was walking to me, and sat down. We started to eat, and after a half our, we were done. I said I was going to take a shower, and walked upstairs. Not that I was going to take on, I was going to pack her stuff. When I packed two suitcases, I set them down in the hall, and walked down.

Tori was watching a movie, and the bell rung. She walked to it, before I could, and opened it.

'Hey Tori!' Cat squealed walking in.

'Hi you guys, what are you doing here?' Tori asked when everyone was in the house.

'Beck don't told you?' Jade said.

'Beck?' Tori turned to me.


End file.
